A connecting rod for a two stage variable compression is already known from MTZ 05/2012 pages 388-392. According to the invention a piston pin support eye is configured as an eccentrical element. The eccentrical element is pivotable through a first hydraulic displacement cavity into a first direction of rotation and through a second hydraulic displacement cavity into a second direction of rotation. Thus, a hydraulic valve is arranged in the connecting rod. The hydraulic valve is configured as a 3/2-way valve.